The Killjoys
by MCRismyescape
Summary: In 2013, the world is taken over by a horrible industry that bleach out all the color from everything. No music. No color. No fun. For the past six years, Shani has been trying to protect the remaining survivors. But what happens when some familiar faces cross her path? My Chemical Romance story.


The Killjoys

In the year 2013, the world was taken over by an industry called Better Living, otherwise known as BL/ind. They took over L.A. as their capitol. What happened to the rest of the world is unknown. L.A was spread out into different areas called zones. Many have been separated from family and friends. The survivors have formed groups of rebels to fight against BL/ind and Dracs, the vampire/human hybrids that BL/ind has created.

_**Seven Years Later...**_

I'm part of the most elite group of rebels called the Killjoys. Made up of a famous band, a gay teenage boy, a radio host, a little orphan girl, and me, Riot Child, we were a force to be reckoned with. I was out on patrol with Fun Ghoul in zone 6 when I saw too figures walking just outside the unknown regions. As the Trans-Ams got closer, I could see them more clearly. I knew who they were instantly, even though I haven't seen them for six years.

Five pairs of eyes stared at us as we walked in with the two newcomers. I saw Party Poison's hand creep towards his ray gun.

"Don't you dare shoot them!" I said. "I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Noah and one of my best friends, Emma."

There were shocked looks around the room. No one has seen anyone from their past since the beginning of BL/ind. I explained to them about Noah and Emma being rogues for the past six years and that they needed to be taken to a base. Noah looked confused. He kept asking us about what was going on. He was ignored. Emma was oblivious to everything and everyone. She sat there humming in the corner. She only showed any interest in us when Fun Ghoul decided to nickname her Death Cab, after he heard the Death Cab for Cutie was her favorite band. Noah had given up in trying to decipher what we were saying and instead checked his hair in the mirror, thus earning him the nickname, Pretty Boy. This caused me and Emma to fall to the floor laughing. Oh, irony.

We were all crowded into the Trans-Ams. Dr. D (the radio host) and Missile Kid (the little orphan girl) were back at the hideout. We were near the border between zone 3 and 4. One of the safer bases were over here. We heard the base before we saw. There were screams and shouts coming from every direction. Hordes of Dracs were storming into the base. We all quickly stumbled out of the car. Unarmed, Noah and Emma made the smart decision and ran towards one of the sheds. Fighting for our lives seem to happen daily.

Hearing Show Pony (the gay teenage) cry for help, I ran towards him. Shooting Dracs as I ran past, I got to where he was and fought alongside him. I kicked away a Drac just as another one shoved me.

"It's time to wake up." It said

I woke with a jolt on my desk in class. I sat there as all the other kids in my class stared at me. My teacher, Mrs Link came over to my desk and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Time to wake up!" She said and pushed my chair over.

I woke up, quickly sat up and hit my head on the roof. I was on the top bunk of a bunk bed. I slid down and walked out the door. A blonde girl with intelligent grey eyes sat on the porch. She looked up and and she tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to wake." She said as she hit me over the head with a book.

This time when I woke up I felt...different. More grounded. I was lying in a bed in a familiar white room. A nurse walked in and I tensed. I braced myself, waiting for her to do the same thing as the others. I tried hard to focus on the room but the ever present voices in my head were distracting. I brought my hands to my ears and tried to block them out. The nurse looked at me sympathetically. I noticed a sign on the door that read:  
Friendly Waters Mental Hospital  
Shani Moore  
Schizophrenic

* * *

AN: Hey, I'm S! This is my first story, so I know it's no good, but I hope you like it!


End file.
